Getting her Back
by snipe-g
Summary: There is nothing Harry wants more then what he can’t have. There is only one thing that can help him in this quest, Ginny Weasley.


Getting her Back

_**Getting her Back**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything _this_ good

**Note:** Sorry I haven't written _anything_ lately, I have a job that consumes most of my time, but that's not really an excuse. I am sorry. Also I have been in a writing (and reading) slump, there is nothing good coming from my finger tips, and mind. I wrote this almost a year back, and I found it a few days ago. Again, sorry, I _will_ try harder. Also if you have any ideas for my other stories, drop me a line!

**Summery:** There is nothing Harry wants more then what he can't have. There is only one thing that can help him in this quest, Ginny Weasley.

Harry woke up with a major hangover, not really remembering how it came around. He sat up in bed and pushed his glasses up his face, and looked around his room for something that didn't belong. Nothing unusual. Slowly he pulled his covers off his legs to reveal a boxer clad body. He walked bare foot away from his bed to his bathroom, there he swallowed a potion. With fumbling he finally managed to open a bottle of aspirin and pored two into his open hand.

Dumping coffee into a cup he began to sip it slowly, nothing could ruin his moment, he thought to himself. _Wait, what was that? _He followed the sound into his spare bathroom. _Odd_ slowly he walked over to his bathroom and pushed open the door. There on her hand's and knees cleaning his bathtub was Ginny Weasley.

"Er…Ginny? What are you doing cleaning my bathroom?" Harry asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Slowly Ginny turned to look at him, blushed, and turned back around cleaning once more.

"Hermione gave me the key. She told me to help you clean your place up, and I, being the nice person that I am, decided not to wake you, so I just started cleaning the shower." Ginny replied, still cleaning and not looking at Harry.

"Oh…" Harry said still rubbing his eyes, a little confused.

"Look, I leave if you want me to." She stated standing up and handing him a robe from a rack on the wall. He took it and began putting it on, still not replying to Ginny's words.

"Gin, why aren't you using magic?" He asked noticing her wand on the window sill.

"Why would I, Harry? This is just as easy." She stated starring him down.

"Well…. you are a witch." Harry stumbled.

"Glad to see you remembered."

"How long have you been here?" Harry inquired.

"Obviously long enough." Ginny said walking by him and into the kitchen, her cheeks burning, and eyes furious.

She pulled her hair from it's pile on her head and grabbed her coat, leaving the house, imagines Harry five moments ago, before he had the house coat. A smile on her face, she walked to the apperating point and was whisked away.

Ginny appeared outside a small cabin and unlocked the door with a small silver key.

"Hey! I'm home!" She called into the little house.

"Hello! I'm over here!" Said a voice from across the house. Ginny walked into the living room and saw Hermione sitting on the couch looking at a photo album.

"What cha looking at, mi?"

"What, oh just some pictures from before…the…war." Hermione said whipping tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's all over now, there's not a thing that can hurt you know mi, not a thing to worry about." Soothed Ginny.

"Gin… What if he doesn't like me?" She asked with big innocent eyes.

"Oh, sweetie! He's known you for 10 years now, I know he likes you!"

"Thanks Gin,… Hey, why aren't you helping Harry clean up?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yah, and I thought you were telling him I was going over!" Ginny snarled.

"I did! I did! I swear it!" Hermione cried, she had told him just the day before yesterday.

"Well then he must have forgotten, because he was parading around in his boxers and _asking_ me _why _ I was there." Ginny said glaring at her best friend.

"I'm sure that _you_ didn't mind." She laughed and left the room.

Harry went back to his kitchen once Ginny had left. He looked at the calendar and sure enough on today's date, the 21st of June, in Hermione's neat swirl, it read; '_Ginny Cleaning_'.

Harry groaned. While his head was still clouded over from his hangover, he had forgotten all about Ginny coming.

"Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Harry said kitting his head on the wall, making his head pound even more.

Hermione was coming over today, and he wanted to look good, they hadn't seen each other in months. He looked in a mirror in the entry way of his house, His messy red locks were everywhere, and in every direction, with the exception of strait. He pulled his hand over it in a weak attempt to flatten his hair. He tucked in his dress shirt to his jeans, and quickly undid it again. His door bell rang and he opened the door, gulping at the sight.

As Hermione waited at the door, she raked her fingers through her now curly and not bushy hair. She saw movement on the other side of the door; she striated her dress and pulled the short hem down a little more. George opened the door and pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

"Its' been months Hermione." George whispered into her curls.

"It's been a long time that's for sure." Hermione replied with a laugh and pulled away from George. Swiftly he welcomed her into his house.

Dressing rapidly, Harry disapperated from his flat to the same small cottage Ginny had.

He slowly walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. It magically flew open and he walked inside.

"Gin? Are you here?" Harry called into the house. When there was no answer, Harry started to walk back towards the door, but it closed before he reached it. Pilling on the knob Harry was about to leave when he noticed a silver glow.

"A pensive?" He whispered, walking closer . "What could possibly be in it?" Suddenly Harry felt an odd sensation flowing though his body. Landing back at Hogwarts, he was curious when he saw himself and Ginny walking around the lake. He remembered this day well.

_"Gin, you do know, that I – I Love you right?" Harry had said _

_"Yes, of course Harry." Ginny replied as she eyed him. "Why, what's wrong?"_

_"The thing is Gin, I can tell, no feel, he's getting stronger," Harry said casting his eyes to the lake, the ground, the forest, anywhere but at her. "I don't want you to die, and I'm not going to be the cause of you being killed." As he said this he walked away from her. _Knowing he had gone to the owlery and cried with Hedwig on his shoulder, intrigued, he followed Ginny. He could already see her eyes watering as she watched his retreating back go into the castle. _The doors to the castle closed and she picked up the largest rock she could find and threw it into the black lake with all her force. _

_"DAMN IT!" She cried as she crumpled to the ground. When out of no where came Draco Malfoy, and his cronies._

_"Wash that mouth out-" he started just as Ginny picked up her wand and flung multiple wordless jinxes and curses at Draco's head and fled in the direction of Hagrid's. _

The memory dissolved and Harry broke away from the pensive.

"Harry! What were you doing in my pensive?" Ginny asked slowly clutching her wand tightly.

Harry noticed her hair was wet and her skin held droplets of water, dripping from her hair. She stood there with a simple white sundress. Harry opened his mouth to speak but a large lump formed in his throat before he had a chance to speak.

Slowly placing his wand to his head, and pulled a shinning strand of silver memory and placed it in her pensive and left.

Ginny was oddly confused, and fuming as well. She marched over to the pensive and dunked her head into the watery, solid state that was Harry's memory.

A memory of them both in the library, she had been studying, it was the day he had begged her to forgive him and take her back.

_"Oh please Harry, you were the one who thought I would be killed. I don't intend on going across you word." She snarled and left Harry in the library. _Ginny watched Harry colasp into a chair and bring his head to his knees shaking uncontrollably.

_"I will always love you Gin, please always remember what we had."_

Harry walked out of Ginny's and into a little muggle park down the street. Falling onto a swing he sat slowly swinging, silently wondering what was wrong with him, what had he done with his life, why had he rid himself of his only happiness, the only thing that hw had ever had and wanted.

"Damn you Weasley, you are the only one who can break me." Harry whispered to himself.

Ginny tumbled from her pensive and landed on the rug.

"Was that from the present or the past?" She asked herself. For there had been a moment where everything went clouded over and Harry's voice filled her ears, or so she thought.

"Why would he say that?" she asked out loud again.

"Because it's true." Said a voice behind her, slowly she turned around and there was Bill.

"BILL!" She cried and ran to hug him.

"Hey there little bear!" Bill cried swinging her around with ease. "I've missed you! Why didn't you come up when Fleur and I re-did our vows?" He questioned, slightly hurt.

"I was having a rough month." She told her older brother. _"And now, it's gotten worse." _ She thought to herself.

"Oh well that's depressing." He said not looking at her. "Well, how's my baby been?" He asked squeezing her hand.

"I've been better. Have you heard?" She inquired her brother on a happier note.

"Heard what? Fill me in on the dirt little one!" He said sitting on her sofa.

"Well, it's not official or anything, but …guess where Hermione is right now!" She said grinning madly. Bill shook her head and Ginny practically shouted, "At George's!"

"Really Gin? Wow, he's liked her for as long as I can remember." Bill laughed.

"Yah I know, and this is the first of many times they'll be alone, at his flat." Ginny said that would have scared off Draco Malfoy.

"Alright Gin, back on track. Who were you talking about when I first walked in?" Bill questioned as Ginny blushed and crossed her arms like the stubborn red head she was.

"Bill, it's not that I don't want to tell you but - "

"Oh but Gin – Gin! You always tell me stuff!" he wined in a childish voice.

"Do you remember in my fifth year when I dated Harry?"

" Yes, and he broke up with you for your own safety, Which my the way, I understand."

"Did I ever tell you how?" inquired Ginny, Bill shook his head. Ginny pulled him over to the pensive, plunging her wand into the memories, she surfaced a single one. The same one Harry had seen.

When Bill came out of the memory, he looked over to his sister. "I'm sorry, Baby."

I want you to watch this one now, it's not mine, it's his memory." Bill nodded and watched another scene that unfolded in front of his eyes. At the end, the same cloudy – ness appeared and Harry voice echoed softly.

"What does it mean?" asked Ginny, holding herself when Bill surfaced.

"That means that he added this ending in before he gave it to you." Bill paused before he gathered his sister into his arms. "When did he give this to you?" he whispered into her hair.

"It was …today." She whispered before breaking down.

Harry sat in the muggle park by Ginny hoping to see her, praying Ginny would come walking by just so he could see her content, not angry like she had been that morning.

He heard laughter and slowly lifted his head to see George and Hermione walking towards Ginny and Hermione's, hand in hand.

"I'm so happy for them." He whispered to himself smiling for the first time that day.

Hermione had had a splendid day with George, they went out to lunch and walked to a near by beach for a splash in the water. When George was walking her home they went by a small park, not five minutes from their place. She looked past George to see Harry sitting on a swing looking at his feet.

Quickly she pointed this out to George and he questioned if she knew what had happened to him. "Well," She started "I was supposed to help him clean some today, but instead I wanted to get ready for our date. I asked him if it was alright if Ginny went, and he replied positively, but she had come back not even ten minutes after she left, and said he was hung-over and didn't remember why she was there, so she just left."

"Then why is he sitting here? Here in a muggle park?"

"Maybe, they met up and had a row?" Hermione whispered. Just then Harry looked up and smiled weakly at them, and joined the couple.

"George? Do you mind if I borrow your girl for a moment?" Harry asked as Hermione blushed and George nodded, while Harry lead her away from George and back to the swings.

"Mi….It's about Gin."

When Ginny had sobered up, she looked into her brothers bright blue eyes and said, "I'm still in love with him, Bill, what do I do?"

"Baby bear, if you know that you still love him then why didn't you take him back?" Her brother asked softly.

I didn't really know what I wanted, I cried for ages that night, I didn't go to classes, Hermione said that it was alright, because he loved me still and if I wasn't ready not to worry because he would ask again. But he never did. Ginny said looking at her fingers.

Ginny, Hun, you can't hold grudges over something like this, ask him yourself, don't wait for him." Bill soothed her.

"I… I just … can't."

George walked close enough so that he could hear wahtr was being exchanged without intruding.

"Mi, I still love her, but she won't take me back."

"Did you ask _her_ that? You know that the night after she cried for so long , you know that she didn't go to classes the next day right?"

"I know, I never her saw her."

"What _did_ you ask her? Today?"

"Nothing, I couldn't I fell into her pensive, and she was going to curse me into the next millennium."

"What did you do?" She inquired looking quizzical.

"I gave her a memory, and told her that I loved her….in the memory."

"Harry, if you still love her, you already know hat you need to do."

"I really do love her, Hermione. I love Ginny Weasley, for now, and I will for the rest of my life."

George looked at Harry, who was – is in love with his sister. The one sister that he would give anything, to keep to himself. It seemed though, that Harry needed some help with his little sister, and he wanted to help.

"Come on Squirt, you have to tell him sometime."

"But Bill! You saw how nasty I was!" Ginny said whipping her tear stained cheeks.

"Ginny, normally I would say, no man is worth this, but you have loved this boy from square one, and I know he still love you. You need to find him and tell him how you feel." Bill said looking his sister in the eye.

"But Bill! I don't know if Harry will - "

"He will, now go." He said pointing to the door. As if on cue, Hermione, George and Harry walked in.

"Err…. Gin? Can I talk to you please?" Harry asked still looking at the floor.

"Ginny." Hissed Bill from behind her.

"Umm, yah, come on." She said leading him to her bed room and closing the door.

"Ginny … Gin… you know that in my life… I have had some really tough things to handle…. But the biggest rough patch was getting over you, and I still haven't been able to. I still haven't gotten any closer then when I broke up with you…. What I really want to say is … I want you … in my life… and - " Harry stopped his speech he had rehersed from Hermione and George as Ginny's lips desended on his.

After a moment, he realized, that this was what he had wanted, and slowly started to kiss her back until it became so fiery, he had to breathe.

"Gin," _inhale, _"I've al-," _exhale, inhale,_ "ways loved" _exhale, very deep inhale, _"you."

"You know something Harry," Ginny started before he kissed he again, breaking away, she finished, "I've waited for you to tell me that for six years after the war, those six years, you made me wait to kiss you, the lips I'd never thought I'd touch or kiss again."


End file.
